1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an aneutronic magnetron energy generator and, more particularly, to an aneutronic magnetron energy generator that includes a proton plasma as a source of protons that bombard a boron eleven target and cause a fusion-fission reaction to produce alpha particles that resonate in a magnetron to generate microwave energy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern society uses many and various electrical and mechanical devices that require power to operate. Because of this, everybody wants power that is inexpensive, clean and abundant. However, that trifecta is elusive. Because of the tremendous upside of such a power source, research explores many different types of power generators that may or may not provide improvements.
It is well documented in the literature that a boron eleven (11B) atom will disintegrate into three alpha (α) particles (helium nuclei) when impacted by a proton having sufficient energy in a fusion-fission reaction. A simple illustration of this reaction is shown in FIG. 1, where an energetic proton 10 having a suitable energy (speed), such as about 0.675 MeV, is shown colliding with an 11B nucleus 12 that includes six neutrons N and five protons P. The proton 10 fuses with the 11B nucleus 12 in a fusion reaction to generate a carbon twelve (12C) nucleus 14 that includes six neutrons N and six protons P. The 12C nucleus 14 is unstable and immediately decays in a fission reaction that generates an alpha particle 16 including two protons P and two neutrons N, which has an energy level of about 4 MeV, and a beryllium eight (8Be) nucleus 18 including four protons P and four neutrons N. The 8Be nucleus 18 is also unstable and immediately decays in a fission reaction that generates two more alpha particles 20 and 22 that each has energy of about 2.64 MeV. As mentioned, this fusion-fission reaction is well understood by those skilled in the art, and does not generate any harmful radiation, such as beta and gamma radiation.
Cavity magnetrons are well known devices that generate microwaves, and that have various applications, such as radar systems and microwave ovens. A cavity magnetron includes an anode resonator having a central chamber and a number of cavities radially disposed around the chamber, where the cavities may have various shapes and be of various numbers for different applications. A cathode is provided in the central chamber and a magnet provides a magnetic field perpendicular to the plane containing the anode and the cathode. Electrons emitted from the cathode are attracted to and propagate towards the anode resonator, and as they propagate are caused by the magnetic field to follow a spiral path. The anode cavities act as tuned circuits and as the electrons travel past the cavities they induce a resonant, high-frequency radio field in the cavity. The cavities resonate, and emit a radio-frequency energy output that is collected by an electrical collector that provides rf energy to a load. The size and shape of the cavities determines the resonant frequency of the induced currents, and thus, the frequency of the microwaves.